Here We Go Again
by Bittersweet Dream
Summary: Random oneshot. Serena and Darien get into a fight.To cheer her up, the girls take her to a karaoke Club, where she sings out her emotions. Song: Here we go again by Demi Lovato.


Here we go again by Demi Lovato (Serena/Darien)

By: Bittersweet Dream aka Damian

* * *

Serena looked around the crowd, trying to find something of interest. Nothing seemed to catch her eyes, so she brought her eyes back to the stage in front of her. Rei and Mina had just finished their duet and were trying to talk Ami and Lita into singing. Serena closed her eyes and let her head fall on the table.

The girls had brought her to a karaoke club to cheer her up, after another fight with Darien. They'd been having a lot of those lately, over every little thing and the latest one had been over Darien thinking that she was flirting with some guys. Which she wasn't! But did he listen to her? NO! Ugh, sometimes he made her so sick, but she could never stop going back. She loved him too much.

Spotting something out of her eyes, she raised her head to see Darien with a group of some of what looked like his class mates. She stared longingly at him, even though she was mad at him, she still missed him and wanted to go to him, but she didn't know how.

Usually she would just go to him to apologize if she was wrong, However she had done nothing wrong and her pride refused to let her apologize for something she didn't do. So no matter how much she wanted to go to him, she refused to.

Before she could fall even deeper into her depression, she saw Rei and Mina coming toward her. It seemed that they hadn't been able to talk any of the other girls to go on stage, so they had decided to come after her.

"Come on Serena, you gotta have some fun and let go." Said Rei as she led Serena toward the stage.

"Yeah. Live a little, Serena." Added Mina.

Sighing, Serena nodded. "Alright, as long as I can pick the song. "

Rei and Mina both nodded, obviously happy that they had gotten her to agree.

Walking on stage, Serena grabbed the mic from the DJ and waited for the music to start.

Making sure that she had Darien's attention she sang, pouring all of her feelings into her song, hoping that it would read him.

_I throw all of your stuff away  
Then I clear you out of my head  
I tear you out of my heart  
And ignore all your messages  
I tell everyone we are through  
'Cause I'm so much better without you  
But it's just another pretty lie  
'Cause I break down  
Every time you come around  
(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_You never know what you want_  
_And you never say what you mean_  
_But I start to go insane_  
_Every time that you look at me_  
_You only hear half of what I say_  
_And you're always showing up too late_  
_And I know that I should say goodbye_  
_But it's no use_  
_Can't be with or without you_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_

_And again and again and again_  
_I throw all your stuff away_  
_And then I cleared you out of my head_  
_And I tore you out of my heart_  
_(Uh, Oh Uh, Oh)_

_So how did you get here under my skin_  
_Swore that I'd never let you back in_  
_Should've known better_  
_Then trying to let you go_  
_'Cause here we go go go again_  
_Hard as I try I know I can't quit_  
_Something about you is so addictive_  
_We're fallin' together_  
_You think that by now I'd know_  
_'Cause here we go go_

Finishing the song, she dropped the mic and walked off stage and out the back door of the club, ignoring the calls of her name from her friends.

* * *

Random oneshot. I don't usually write Het, but I was listening to the song and this popped into my head. I might do a version in Darien's POV. Also I know that I keep changing between English and Japanese names, but there are some names I like in English and others in Japanese. This was not beta'd by anyone and was written like in ten minutes, so sorry if it sucks. XD

Also, I Do Not OWN the music or Sailor moon.

R&R, people!


End file.
